Prior art devices have been plagued with limitations, one of which is awkward bracing apparatus which impinge upon the soft tissues of a patient. This factor is extremely critical in view of accident victims whose limbs are often swollen and/or bleeding and who suffer further trauma when abrasive splinting and bracing devices are applied. Applicant's device is directed toward alleviating this problem by providing a splint mechanism which renders structural support directly below a point of articulation rather than primarly above it, as is the case with the prior art. This concept can best be understood with reference to the standard anatomical position in which the human body is viewed in an erect and upright position; the arms are placed so that the elbow joints are fully straightened and the hands rotated so that the palms face forward. The palm side (ventral) is therefore distinguished from the posterier side (dorsal). Prior art devices tradionally employ rigid support members (rods) on the ventral surface, thus incurring a minimal of four pressure points upon the soft tissues of a patient's limb. Applicant's invention, however, utilizes a structural support member on the dorsal side directly below the articulation point (as in the elbow), which provides a fulcrum of bone tissue at one point and the subtle pressure of a pair of resilient straps on the ventral surface. This innovation provides a significant improvement over prior art devices in that minimal tissue damage results, yet the steadying necessary for intravenous application and/or bandaging is achieved.
Another distinction between the prior art is the use of a single longitudinal support member which renders bracing along the length of a limb. This feature is bifurcated in the prior art and is traditionally utilized on the ventral surface of the limb.
Applicant's device represents a further improvement by the incorporation of slots in the rigid support member which allow for easy removal of the engaging straps which pass therethrough in the event of soiling (as frequently occurs in accident and/or trauma contexts), or attrition.